Pretty Little A Wiki:Editing Guidlines
This page demonstrates what is not appropriate for the Pretty Little Liars Wiki. Being part of the wikia network, the Wikia terms of use apply here. Rules #'No pornography. '''You will receive an instant block from posting pornography on the site. #'No rudeness. Please do not be rude to users, but instead try to get along with them. #'No vandalism. '''Vandalism is removing content from pages or replacing content with gibberish/profanity. #'No underaged users. 'By the law of COPPA (Children's Online Privacy Protection Act), It is a precaution '''not '''to join the site if you are under 13. But you may continue at your own risk, just if a user reveals that they are underage, they have to be blocked. #'Do not fake suicide/illness/death. 'You may not fake a severe illness such as cancer, or fake suicide/death. If you really do have an illness, you may talk about it, but don't attract lots of attention. If you intend to commit suicide '(This is strongly NOT recommended), then please don't make a drama out of it on the wiki. #'No editing other user's profile pages without permission. '''Please do not edit other user's profile pages without them allowing you. #'No sockpuppeting.' Sockpuppeting is using alternative accounts, to either troll or ask a mod to undo a ban. Message a mod about your ban if you have questions about it, not create another account. The ban will automatically be infinite but no harm will go to your regular account, unless you do it again. Profanity Profanity/cursing '''IS allowed.' Need help? Don't be shy to ask any one of our admins. Category:PolicyThis page demonstrates what is not appropriate for the Pretty Little A Wiki. Being part of the wikia network, the Wikia terms of use apply here. Rules #'No pornography. '''You will receive an instant block from posting pornography on the site. #'No rudeness. Please do not be rude to users, but instead try to get along with them. #'No vandalism. '''Vandalism is removing content from pages or replacing content with gibberish/profanity. #'No underaged users. 'By the law of COPPA (Children's Online Privacy Protection Act), It is a precaution '''not '''to join the site if you are under 13. But you may continue at your own risk, just if a user reveals that they are underage, they have to be blocked. #'Do not fake suicide/illness/death. 'You may not fake a severe illness such as cancer, or fake suicide/death. If you really do have an illness, you may talk about it, but don't attract lots of attention. If you intend to commit suicide '(This is strongly NOT recommended), then please don't make a drama out of it on the wiki. #'No editing other user's profile pages without permission. '''Please do not edit other user's profile pages without them allowing you. #'No sockpuppeting.' Sockpuppeting is using alternative accounts, to either troll or ask a mod to undo a ban. Message a mod about your ban if you have questions about it, not create another account. The ban will automatically be infinite but no harm will go to your regular account, unless you do it again. Profanity Profanity/cursing '''IS allowed.' Need help? Don't be shy to ask any one of our admins. Category:Policy